


a memorial for a freind

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Memorials, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Status Updates, i will update if i learn more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 2





	a memorial for a freind

this is a memorial for 1tamashi1 a amazing freind of mine who wrote poems about her life she helped me write manythings and inspired me she introduced me to bhna and death note she is a amazing artist she dosent have the best home life and would often vent to me as i would her we helped each other she made many accounts and i still am in conntact with her by email but i am not going to tell any more information on her as she asked but for everyone who might have been worryed for her she is doing okay and we are working on this but she is alive and as far i know is okay stay safe everyone_ avalina


End file.
